1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield connector assembly comprising an electrically insulative connector body and an electrically conductive shielding shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional shield connector assembly of this type as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,125, an electrically conductive shielding shell of a hollow type is fitted onto an electrically insulative connector body in such a manner as to enclose the outer periphery of the connector body, and an electrically conductive framework is formed of a zinc die-cast or aluminum die-cast product such that the three component parts are integrally formed. Engagement elements are formed on protrusion portions at opposite ends of the electrically conductive framework in such a manner as to be erect upwardly therefrom, so that the engagement elements may be subjected to connection with mating connectors. Mounting holes are formed in the protrusion portions and the shield connector is mounted on a wiring board through the mounting holes.
However, since the electrically conductive framework, which is formed of an aluminum die-cast product or zinc die-cast product, is large in size and heavy in weight, the whole shell connector is increased in weight. Moreover, the elongated frame elements constituting the framework are frequently warped.
This warp occurs particularly frequently when, for example, the framework is being plated. Warped frameworks are difficult to engage with an electrically insulative connector body. Therefore, such warped frameworks are discarded as inferior products. This causes a poor yield of product and eventually results in high-cost. This warp problem of the framework becomes more significant as the number of contacts is increased and the connector body and framework are made narrower.
Furthermore, since the connector assembly is of a framework structure, the shell, which can be inserted therein, is physically limited to one kind. This means that every time the number of contacts is different, a different framework is necessary to prepare. This is uneconomical, indeed.